The Fire in his Pelt
Chapter One Fireheart. The tom of my dreams. He's strong, handsome, funny, charming, and a hero. I'm Cinderpaw, his apprentice. I've been in training for about five moons. After Tigerstar gave a false scent of ShadowClan on our territory, everythings been kind of high-strung. I'll be getting my warrior name in about a moon or so. "Cinderpaw. Let's go hunting up by owl tree with Brackenpaw and Graystripe." Fireheart meowed as he padded out of the warriors den. His tangy, cut grass scent filed my nostrils. I smiled. I have to admit, I have a bit of a crush on the tom. I took the last bite of my thrush and stood. The warm summer breeze ruffled my fur. A beam of sunlight filtered through the new summer plants, turning Fireheart's fur into brands of flame. "Yes, O' mighty Fireheart." I purred. Fireheart chuckled and padded into the warrior's den while I headed to the apprentice's den to fetch Brackenpaw, my brother. "Wake up furball." I nudged him in the side. "Yea? What is it?" He replied, rolling over to one side and opened his eye. "Hunting with Fireheart and Graystripe." I replied. Narrator View "Okay." he stumbled up and padded out of the den without waiting for Cinderpaw. She roled her eyes and padded out without hesitation. "Sorry guys, Graystripe must be out on sunhigh patrol. He's not in the warriors' den. Lets just go hunting without him." Fireheart was sitting in the middle of the clearing, his eyes locked on Cinderpaw. "That's fine. He's just doing his duty." Brackenpaw flicked his tail. "Tee hee. You said Doody." Cinderpaw snickered. Brackenpaw rolled his eyes, but was failing at hiding his wide smile. "Come on, are you kits?" Fireheart sighed. His words stung like a swiping badger's paw. "N-no." She replied. "Then come on!" without waiting for a reply, Fireheart raced out of the camp entrance. "Don't worry Cinderpaw. Fireheart has always been mouse-brained." Tigerheart's growly voice came from behind her. She was surprised by his soft, smoot, tone. It was much nicer than Fireheart's quick, dismissing, tone. "You...really think so?" "Tigerclaw smiled. "Yea. You know when he first got here he worthlessly challenged my good friend Longtail in battle to "prove he's worthy"." "I'll have to hear about that. Wanna share a mouse later? Fireheart and Brackenpaw are waiting for me." "Sure, that would be nice." "Great, see you later." she waved with her tail and disapeared through the thorn tunnel. (P.S: Past here, I have permission to write more, I am Superfralacagalisticexpialadocious (talk) 19:16, May 22, 2013 (UTC), Creek gave me permission at school...so...yea) Cinderpaw had a wide, toothy cat grin spread out over her soot-colored face. She didn't know why she was so happy, Tigerclaw kind of felt like a father to her...a creepy, large, dark tabby, father... She walked for a few minutes, her pawsteps being the only sound other than the wind blowing through her fur. Fireheart wouldn't be happy with her hanging around his enemy...or...friend... Cinderpaw didn't know what to call Tigerclaw to Fireheart...a enemy...or...what. "Where were you Cinderpaw?" A deep, angry-sounding voice growled. Cinderpaw turned to see Fireheart sitting at Owl Tree behind her. "I was just talking to Tigerclaw." Cinderpaw shifted her gaze from Fireheart's glaring eyes to his gritted teeth. "Why? Were you plotting with him? Are you part of his little plan?" Fireheart's calm expression slipped and Cinderpaw was hit by a wave of denial. "No! What plan?" Cinderpaw's happiness fell away. "You are...don't lie to me you little..." Fireheart had a insane flare in his eyes and foam bubbled at his lips. "Your mad!" Cinderpaw began to back away. She didn't know why Fireheart was acting up so quickly but she put it all together. "No, I'm not mad. I'm the future leader of ThunderClan. Nothing can stop me, not a little flea like you." Fireheart spat.